


Go out with me

by raging_fire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Bickering, Cooking, F/M, First Date, Love Confessions, cassian goes all out for their first date, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_fire/pseuds/raging_fire
Summary: In the heat of their bickering and just to prove Cassian wrong, Nesta agrees to go on a date with him.Only she wasn't ready for what Cassian had in store for her.





	Go out with me

"You're staring at me."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

Nesta briefly glanced at the male sitting a few feet away from her, whose eyes were currently pinned on her, and grimaced.

 

"I'm busy. I have to finish this assignment by tomorrow morning, then I have to start the project for the Literature class, and then--"

 

"Go out with me," he interrupted her.

 

"No. And _then_ I have to begin studying for the finals, which are, by the way, a month away. I don't have time to spare, Cassian, especially not when all you do is annoy me."

 

"That's all? So you mean to tell me that you don't like me one bit, Nes? Not at all?" he drawled, obviously trying not to smirk.

 

Nesta leaned back on her wooden chair. The university library was pretty much empty at this late hour, except for them, of course. Nesta already spent half of her time there, buried in homework, studying and reading, whilst Cassian was just... passing through. The same could be said about him attending college. Life seemed like a breeze to him.

 

She snapped her book shut and glared at Cassian.

 

"What gives you the impression that I like you, Cassian?"

 

"First of all, I make you smile, even though you try your best to hide it. Your eyes always trail after me whenever you see me on campus. The only reason you attend the soccer games isn't because Feyre drags you there so she can cheer on Rhys, it's because you enjoy staring at me.You also like it when I flirt with you and how intensely I make you blush. You say you don't tolerate my presence, yet you seem completely at ease with me around. You even find my jokes funny."

 

"I _do not_ find your jokes funny, you--"

 

"And you always like to have the upper hand in every situation, lest you get overwhelmed by it. You're not a spontaneous person, Nesta," he clicked his tongue. "Not quite the adventurer."

 

Nesta's right eye twitched. Cassian grinned savagely. 

 

He knew -- that bastard knew how much she loved reading about women with fire in their souls, roaming unknown worlds and bringing men to their knees. The thrill it gave her and the promise that one day, perhaps, she'd have an adventure of her own. 

 

Of course he'd rub that in her face.

 

And of course that Nesta had to prove him otherwise.

 

"That is not true. I am a spontaneous person when I feel like it."

 

Cassian put his head in his hands and watched her with amusement. "Are you, now."

 

"Yes, I am. You're mistaken."

 

"Then I guess you have nothing against me taking you out, then. Tonight."

 

"Take me out where?" the words flew right out of her mouth, making Nesta chide herself. She gave in too soon.

 

"That's the mystery, sweetheart. Gotta find out tonight."

 

"What time?"

 

"When I show up at your door."

 

"What should I wear?" this was getting more dreadful by the minute.

 

"Anything you want, though I wouldn't mind the lack of clothes either. I embrace the whole _how-mother-nature-left-us_ thing," he winked.

 

She could very easily say no and be done with it. It wouldn't be the first time that Nesta refused Cassian or told him off -- they've been doing this for what, a year? More than that? 

 

And yet with each attempt at courting her, Nesta felt her control slipping away bit by bit. They all felt genuine, and his intentions good enough. It was her own stubbornness that made her say no every time. 

 

"Fine. I'll go out with you tonight."

 

His eyes went a bit wide, and Nesta's chest tightened when he smiled from ear to ear. Even the sun's warmth paled compared to Cassian's smile. It melted even her cold heart.

 

"You mean it?" he asked, unsure.

 

"If I didn't, I would have said so. But on one condition."

 

"Only one? I must be dreaming," he mumbled more to himself, still gawking at her.

 

"No crowds. You know how I feel about crowds and overcrowded places."

 

His gaze softened in the slightest as he nodded. "I already know that, Nesta. Even though you manage to annoy me to hell and back, I would never force you into a situation that would cause you distress."

 

"Thank you," she managed to say, her tone clipped. "But at least tell me the hour so I won't--"

 

Cassian stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "I'll see you tonight, Nesta sweetheart!" 

 

"Oh come on, I need to know when to start getting ready!"

 

"You look beautiful no matter what, minus that wicked mouth," he said cheekily, then promptly turned around and left her alone in the library.

 

Perfect.

 

The anxiety already started to kick in. 

 

"Please don't let this turn into a complete and utter disaster," she prayed to no one in particular.

 

With a long sigh, Nesta put her books back in the shelves, collected her things and went back to her dorm room.

 

\------

 

The dorms were loud and packed with teenagers willing to party at any hour, given that they had a few beers on hand. Nesta scrunched her nose as she made her way to her room, trying hard not to bump into any of the drunken guys or girls. The music was, as always, loud and buzzing; _when the hell did these people have time to study?_

 

The better question was, _does anyone even study?_

 

"Nesta, wanna join the party? There's plenty of room," a guy from her course shouted, then added with a sly grin, "in my lap."

 

Rolling her eyes, Nesta flipped him off, then opened the door to her room. She heard them snicker, probably making crude jokes about her, but it was nothing new. They were all jocks, part of the sports team -- which, surprisingly, Cassian led -- and thoroughly enjoyed making inappropriate comments about her. They didn't dare do that whenever Cassian was around, though. And one of these days they'll catch her in a bad mood and she'd surely kick one or two of them until they'd no longer dare talk to her.

 

But today was not that day.

 

Nesta threw her bag on the floor and opened her wardrobe. What the hell was she supposed to wear?

 

She ran her hand over a few dresses, knowing that they weren't really her first choice. But what if he wanted to take her to a fancy place? She couldn't go in plain jeans and a sweater, as she usually did; but all these dresses were either too tight and revealing -- courtesy of her little sister, Feyre, who had to guess her size -- or too austere. She could already imagine Cassian snickering at her knee-length dress with long sleeves, which hid her every curve. Even the pinkish colour was a bit depressing. 

 

Knowing Cassian, he'll catch her on the wrong foot, so she should be dressed for anything. 

 

Damn him.

 

Although she dreaded them more than dresses, Nesta pulled out a burgundy skirt and paired it with a silky black shirt and a leather jacket. Not too formal, yet not too casual. Heels were definitely not her thing, so she chose a pair of leather boots. 

 

As she listened to _Fall Out Boy_ and combed her wavy hair -- thanks to the fact that her hair was always braided -- Nesta worried.

 

And worried.

 

And worried.

 

Was it a good idea to accept? 

 

Was she going to regret it?

 

Cassian had the uncanny ability to overwhelm her. It was no secret that his social, loud nature was the opposite of hers. At least that's the way he liked to come off as.

 

With a muffled scream, Nesta threw herself on her bed and shut her eyes as the music played quietly in the background.

 

Cassian was right. Nesta wasn't spontaneous in situations like these. She liked to be prepared.

 

Now it was too late to go back.

 

* * *

 

A loud knock on her door woke Nesta up, startling her. She squinted her eyes at the clock hanged on the wall -- 9:30 p.m. Not the first time Nesta fell asleep at an early hour.

 

"Nesta, you in there?"

 

"Oh, fuck," she swore as realisation hit her.

 

That was Cassian, who was about to take her out.

 

Fucking hell, she was doomed.

 

"Just a second!" 

 

She glanced quickly in the mirror and straightened her skirt, then ran a hand through her messy hair. Why the hell did she fall asleep? Who could fall asleep under so much stress?!

 

Shaking her head, Nesta gave up on her appearance and opened the door.

 

Her thoughts went away as soon as Nesta took Cassian in -- his hair seemed less messy for once, and his black shirt showed off his muscles in a way that made her stomach tighten. This was the first time Nesta had seen Cassian so... proper. It suited him more than she'd care to admit.

 

In return, Cassian's eyes scanned her from head to toe in a much more subtle manner, and the look of incredibility said enough.

 

"You look even more beautiful than usual, Nesta. The sleepy face suits you. Perhaps I should've told you the hour, after all."

 

Bastard.

 

She was about to tell him off when she noticed the three books he was holding.

 

"What are these for?"

 

"They're... These are for you."

 

He extended the books towards her -- they were obviously worn, meaning that they had been read many times. The titles were not unknown to her: the first volume of "Lord of the Rings", "The Great Gatsby" and "Pride and Prejudice", the last being one of her favourites, although she never got around to reading any of Tolkien's works.

 

"I figured you'd enjoy books more than flowers," he said, his voice a bit tight. "These are some of my favourite books of all time. I want you to have them."

 

"Me? I can't--"

 

"Yes, because I know you cherish books and I trust that they're in good hands. Plus, I know you haven't read "Lord of the Rings", and I bet you'll love the Middle Earth more than the other worlds you've read about. It has dragons and elves."

 

Now he caught her interest. 

 

"Thank you," was all she could manage to say. "You're right, they are better than flowers."

 

More so now that she knew they were his favourite ones and he trusted Nesta enough to let them into her care.

 

After depositing them on her bed, Nesta turned around and faced Cassian, who couldn't take his eyes off her.

 

"Enjoying the view?"

 

His eyes found hers, shining with mischief.

 

"I always am whenever you're around. Now let's go, shall we?"

* * *

 

 

The night was warm enough that Nesta took off her leather jacket as they walked along the dimly lit path through the enormous park. Were it not for Cassian's presence, Nesta would have probably panicked; they were all alone here, hidden by the thick tree trunks, where you could not even hear the noisy city that threatened to swallow them whole. It was quiet, yet lonely. Too lonely.

 

"Where are we going?" she asked for the tenth time since they parked the car near the entrance. 

 

Cassian, as he did each time, groaned.

 

"You'll see when we get there. Why do you like knowing everything?"

 

"Because I like being in control of things."

 

"Do you like it or are you _used_ to being in control? 'Cause that's a pretty big difference, Nes."

 

She blinked a few times, confused.

 

"It was expected of me to be in control of things. I have two younger sisters. You know the circumstances I had to grew up in."

 

The cheeky smile vanished. "I know," he said. "But you should learn to trust others, too."

 

"Who do you trust the most?"

 

"Rhys and Azriel. My mother -- adoptive mother, who is still my mother all the same. I also trust you."

 

Nesta looked up at him, searching for a sign that he was joking. She found none.

 

"A terrible decision, really."

 

"Trusting you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Don't tell me that if I fell down the stairs you wouldn't give me a hand."

 

"Only after I'd have a good laugh."

 

Cassian tipped his head back and laughed, making it hard for Nesta to contain her own. 

 

"I don't believe you'd let me suffer. You may put up a cold front, but you're really not."

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

Cassian shrugged. "I see you."

 

"You... see me?" 

 

"Yes. There are these little things that say the contrary about you, even though you'd probably have it otherwise -- like whenever you read or admire something. When your thoughts trail off and you have your daydreaming face on, or whenever you watch sappy movies on your phone during lectures. _Then_ it's pretty obvious," he chuckled.

 

"I don't watch sappy movies!" she protested.

 

"Despite of what you might think, "A Walk to Remember" is definitely a sappy movie."

 

"I found it inspiring and sentimental."

 

"The girl had leukaemia. There's nothing inspiring about that."

 

"Then tell me a movie that isn't a sappy at all," said Nesta.

 

"Die Hard. Man, those movies were the real deal," he said dreamily.

 

Before Nesta could say something about his taste in movies, they turned a sharp corner and every thought whooshed out of her mind. 

 

There, under the cover of darkness, between the trees, was a blanket packed with small pillows and two picnic-tables with food and beverages. Blankets were neatly folded at the edge of it, meaning that he obviously took his time arranging all of this.

 

"Tonight is the biggest annual meteor shower," she heard Cassian say behind her. "The Perseids. They're the brightest. I know how much you love the night sky and I figured you'd like to see this."

 

There was a slight edge of nervousness in his voice, especially when she turned around and found him fiddling with the edge of his jacket. She was so used to his cocky and playful demeanour that this side of him took her by surprise -- but no more than what he'd prepared for her. _Her_.

 

No one did anything like this for her, ever.

 

"This is... I don't even know what to say. Exquisite. Certainly more than I expected and possibly deserved," she added half-jokingly, though her throat was tight with emotion.

 

Cassian opened his mouth to say something, but Nesta cut him off when she raised on her tip toes and hugged him. His arms circled her back after only a brief moment, holding her close.

 

"You're right. I've always loved the night sky."

 

"This is probably the first and only time you'll admit that I was right about something," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

 

"Possibly. Don't forget it."

 

* * *

 

Nesta lost track of time. She gorged herself on all the sweets Cassian brought -- was it only pure coincidence that he knew about her sweet-tooth, or did he know that, too? -- and talked about all the trivial things they could come up with. They were both lying on the blanket, with their heads resting on pillows and facing the night sky. The meteor shower was about to start any minute now.

 

"Why are the books you gave me your favourites?" she asked after a short while.

 

Cassian was currently playing with an empty plastic cup, but as soon as she asked that question, his fidgeting ceased.

 

"Well, "Lord of the Rings" because I love magical lands and creatures just as much as you do. I grew up reading those stories."

 

Nesta turned on her stomach to watch him better; there was something calming about his presence, almost soothing. Yes, he could be a nuisance sometimes. He could get on her every nerve, make her lose her focus, tear down her carefully-placed façade. Get her to show herself to him through her anger, which often spoke volumes about what she was truly feeling. 

 

But he could also be comforting when he sensed that there was something amiss. Understanding, never judging her, not for once. He anchored her fury and let her express herself in the crappy ways that she knew.

 

"And the others?" she asked, tearing herself away from her reverie.

 

"The Great Gatsby... Well, because it's about a man who has everything anyone could possibly want in life, except one thing: the girl he loves most in the world."

 

Nesta furrowed her brows. "I never read that book. Why can't he be with her?"

 

"Because, as always, there's something in the way. In their case, it's the fact that she's married, but also because she's kindof a hypocrite, really. I don't think Daisy ever loved Gatsby the way he loved her."

 

His mind seemed to trail off, as hers always did when she spoke of the stories closest to her heart. She couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

 

"It's quite a sad story, actually."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because he dreamed for so long about Daisy and painted an ideal picture of her in his mind that the real version of her couldn't even come close to it. I think it broke his heart -- all those years, waiting around for her. Hoping he'd attract her attention with extravagant parties. That one was a bit too much, I think," he laughed. 

 

"How does it end?"

 

His laughter turned into an apologetic smile. "Not in the way that most fairytales end, I'm afraid. But I'm not going to spoil the ending for you."

 

Of course he wouldn't.

 

"What about "Pride and Prejudice", then?"

 

That was also one of her favourite novels.

 

"Isn't it obvious? Dear miss Elizabeth reminds me of you. The wildest of the Bennet sisters, the one who can be stuck up and extremely strong-willed. Did I mention her passion for books? You certainly have that in common."

 

"I'm not nearly as judgemental as she was!" Nesta protested, though Cassian was right. Again.

 

Cassian turned on his side and rested his head in the palm of his hand. 

 

"You can be. It's very difficult to make you think otherwise about a certain topic or person, especially if it's something or someone you dislike," he explained. "You're stubborn. That's no secret."

 

Noticing her icy glare, Cassian's face brightened at once.

 

"See? You even look like her!" 

 

Nesta playfully his his shoulder, making him laugh.

 

"Fine, if I'm as stubborn as Lizzy is, then you're just as prideful as Mr. Darcy."

 

"I'm not prideful at all," he protested, trying to appear all shocked. "If I were, I would have been offended by all your insults a long time ago."

 

"I recall that one time I made fun of the fact that you're the slowest runner in your team and you made a point to organise a race and ran every morning and night for two weeks to get ready. That is pride, silly," Nesta grinned.

 

"I did that because it was a good excuse to get in shape. Plus, I easily won. The annoyance on your face was priceless."

 

"And you almost passing out from effort was a sight I will forever cherish."

 

Cassian burst into laughing, tipping his head back, then stopped. 

 

"Look up," he said, his amusement turning into wonder.

 

Nesta looked up at the night sky and gasped.

 

Dozens of little white spots flashed across the sky like quicksilver. They fell and fell and fell for what seemed like forever, lighting up the sky as if it were pure magic. It did feel like it -- to be able to witness something so grand but so inconsequential to everyone else's lives; it didn't impact them. But perhaps up there, this was life-changing. Perhaps someone from some other planet watched them too, in awe of their ethereal beauty. 

 

"Did you make a wish?" 

 

Nesta felt Cassian's gaze on her, though she couldn't bring herself to look away from the wander that was happening above.

 

"I already did, a long time ago."

 

"What was it?"

 

Curious of nature, Nesta faced him. Their shoulders were barely touching, hands grazing each other. If she moved it slightly, just an inch...

 

"You. You're my wish, Nesta."

 

Perhaps it was the right timing, or the overwhelming joy she was feeling, or the abundance of emotions she had for Cassian -- but as Nesta took Cassian's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, she felt more alive than she ever did before.

 

* * *

 

Cassian was dreaming. 

 

He must have been dreaming, otherwise why would Nesta _willingly_ hold his hand and smile brighter than all the stars in the whole damn galaxy? Why would her eyes, so fierce and merciless, be glazed and full of astonishment? Why would she shift closer, almost unconsciously, and hold his hand a bit tighter?

 

This was a dream, yes. The best sort of dream. One he hoped he'd never wake up from.

 

"Quit staring," she grumbled, though there was no anger in her voice. 

 

"I want to remember this," Cassian said, deciding that hiding his thoughts wasn't going to help him much. "How breathtaking you are. Still annoying as ever, of course, but beautiful."

 

_Half of these stars aren't as bright as you are, Nesta._

 

She tilted her head enough to face him. Narrowed her eyes. Smiled like the devil.

 

"And you're still a brute."

 

"One you obviously like."

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

Cassian raised their intertwined hands, making Nesta's cheeks redden. The sight made his mind come up with images vulgar enough that he had to chide himself for thinking about something like that in such an inopportune moment.

 

And yet... God, that sinful, wicked mouth of hers. He couldn't help but stare at her plump lips and wonder what they'd taste like. What noises he could coax out of her mouth. How loud he could make her be.

 

"Because why else would you be here, and at such ease? This is one of the rare times when you're not tense or pissed off. I take some credit for that."

 

"You're right."

 

Cassian blinked in confusion.

 

"I'm... right?" he repeated with uncertainty. "Did you hit your head or something?"

 

Nesta made a face at him and laughed. 

 

"No, I didn't. And yes, you're right. I do like you."

 

Cassian's mouth was agape, heart filled with so many emotions, mind overtaken by the words she'd just said.

 

Did...

 

Did Nesta Archeron just admit that she likes him?

 

"But before you get to say anything," she quickly added, "let me finish."

 

* * *

 

Nesta's mouth was parched from so many nerves. Her heart was running wild, thumping against her ribcage like it was running a freaking marathon. But the way he was looking at her in that exact second, the hope and disbelief and wonder...

 

Oh, to hell with it.

 

"I like you. I'm comfortable around you. I don't feel pressured to act a certain way or hide myself. I like you because you're kind, and you make me laugh, even if I do my best to hide it, and you're the most empathic person I've ever met. And the strongest. You're selfless, despite your cocky attitude. You care about people in a way that I've never seen before. And also..." she swallowed, trying to come up with the right words. "Also, you've never looked at me like I'm different or weird. You _see_ me. That's why I like you."

 

When she finally stopped, Cassian kept looking at her like he couldn't believe what she'd just said. 

 

"Cass? You still there?" she fluttered a hand before his eyes, which were a bit glazed.

 

"You mean it? You truly like me?" 

 

Nesta nodded and bit her lip at the huge, goofy grin that spread across his face. He looked like the sun itself.

 

"Please don't kill me for this," he said and before she knew it, Cassian's hand cupped her cheek and kissed her.

 

Everything stopped moving.

 

The world. The noise. The stars. Her heart.

 

His lips were hot and soft against hers, and before she could get a proper chance to kiss him back, Cassian stopped. Leaned back and looked at her questioningly.

 

"Kiss me again," was all she needed to say before his lips were on her own again, this time with more ardor.

 

Nesta wasn't well versed in the art of kissing -- she only had one boyfriend that she'd rather forget about -- but it felt natural enough that she didn't need to worry about her abilities. All she could think of were his hands on her shoulders, then neck, the cheek, pulling her closer, kissing her like his life depended on it. 

 

Nesta knew how he felt about her. She felt it in the way he traced her jawline with his fingers, caressed her sides, held her as if she might disappear right before his eyes. His pace was slow and tentative at first, but when Nesta's core went molten and she wanted more and more, he didn't deny her. 

 

His tongue grazed her lips and she made a sound that she'd most certainly regret later, but when his grip on her waist tightened and the kiss deepened, Nesta felt euphoric.

 

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long that this feels surreal," Cassian whispered against her lips, biting one of them gently. "You are intoxicating, Nesta. I think I'm addicted to you."

 

Nesta chuckled before she pulled him against her again and kissed him.

 

And kissed him.

 

And kissed him.

 

The nervousness was gone.

 

The fear was gone.

 

There was only pure bliss.

 

God, she hoped it would never go away.

 

* * *

 

"No matter how hard I fell for you, Nesta, and trust me when I say that I certainly did, I will not, under any circumstance, let you drive us back. We both know just how skilled you are when it comes to driving and I'd like to make it back in one piece."

 

Nesta huffed and crossed her arms. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't persuade him to let her drive his car, a beautiful, red Mustang gifted to him by his mother. It didn't come as a surprise when he said no -- not even Rhys or Azriel were allowed to drive his "precious baby", as he referred to it. Boys and their toys.

 

But then again, he was right. Nesta had been involved in a few car-wrecks; most of them happened because of her, but she'd managed to manipulate her way out of each one and not pay a dime. 

 

"My driving skills are perfect. I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Of course they are. Just like my skills at playing the ukulele."

 

Cassian draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer as they neared closer to the parking lot. Her first instinct was to kick or push him away, but when he pressed a kiss to her head and intertwined their fingers, she went all mush. Of course she couldn't resist.

 

Of course it wasn't the same way as it was with her ex, who would have never done something like this for her. He only ever wanted to _do_ things to her, and her refusal to partake in such activities sent their relationship onto a dark path.

 

Nesta shook her head. This was not the time for reminiscing.

 

"You never told me why."

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why you like me," she said in a rather quiet voice, as if someone might hear them.

 

Cassian opened the car door for her, a sudden frown on his face. 

 

"You still wonder why?"

 

"It's not like I'm telepathic, Cass," she rolled her eyes and shut the door. 

 

Though she had an idea or two, though how could she know if those were the reasons why Cassian liked her? One of her guesses was that he wanted to sleep with her. Nesta knew his kind, how meaningless hook-ups boosted their tiny egos and gave them enormous pride; but it turns out that the last bit didn't really fit with Cassian's personality. Another one was that guys do enjoy chasing after girls, but he took the whole "chasing" thing to a whole new level. Giving up was not an option for him.

 

Not that she wanted him to.

 

"I like you," he started as he got into his seat and turned the ignition, "because you're a mystery, Nesta Archeron. One that I plan on figuring out slowly, over time, though I like to believe that I figured out a couple of things."

 

They pulled out of the parking lot, driving down the dark, gloomy streets. Nesta kept staring at his profile, the chiseled lines of his face, the way his eyes brightened with each word...

 

"Such as?"

 

"That you're stubborn, but you have a soft spot for your sisters and probably every book character ever, including a few attractive villains. Don't even try to deny it, I've seen your Pinterest boards. Can't fool me," he grinned.

 

"Loki isn't a villain, he was manipulated," she muttered under her breath.

 

"Also, you have all these hard edges to hide your softness."

 

At that, Nesta laughed.

 

"Are you calling me soft, Cassian?"

 

"Yes. You're kind and you care a lot more than you show. You're just very good at hiding it."

 

Not good enough, it seems.

 

"Soft doesn't mean weak. You're far from being weak, sweetheart."

 

Nesta smiled and took his free hand in hers. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps feeling was, in fact, a great advantage in a world of unfeeling people.

 

Perhaps she was lucky enough to find one whose heart matched hers so perfectly.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, I think I must've heard wrong. Did you say "let's bake muffins"? You must know by now that I can be a danger when it comes to cooking."

 

Sitting on the counter of Cassian's kitchen, Nesta watched as he took out ingredient by ingredient, then measuring cups, bowls, trays and lots of toppings. They sure didn't mess around when it came to baking in this house.

 

All the while, Nesta remained seated on the counter and ate chocolate chips. No one was home; Cassian's brothers were at a party (where her sisters were surely at, too) and his mother was on a business trip. They had the house to themselves, which both unnerved and excited her.

 

Cassian shot her a look while he took out a couple of bowls and a mixer. "Think I'd let you anywhere near the oven? I'm too young to die."

 

"Since when do you know how to cook?"

 

"Since I wanted to please my mom, because neither Rhys nor Az were interested in learning and she seemed sad about it."

 

"How sweet, you've always seem like a mommy's boy."

 

"And you've always seem like an evil witch. The evil part can be debatable, but the witch part still applies."

 

Nesta huffed out a laugh. "Who knew you had a thing for witches."

 

"What can I say?" he approached her, standing right between her legs. "I'm completely defenceless when it comes to your charms, Nesta. You're wicked."

 

Her chocolate chips were forgotten on the counter, as were his now-ready utensils for baking. Cassian didn't complain when Nesta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips into his, a long-awaited moment that set fire to her core. She panted as his hands caressed her body inch by inch, kissing her neck and biting it, slowly grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth. 

 

"I'm so, so in love with you," he confessed, looking just as disheveled as her.

 

Pulling back, Nesta looked for any signs of uncertainty or dishonesty. There were none. Only honesty and something much... deeper. Uncertain yet promising. 

 

She was ready to dive head-first into that unknown sea of emotions.

 

"So am I," she said a little breathless. "Otherwise you'd have found yourself with a few injuries down there."

 

She didn't miss the look of surprise on his face, though it vanished quickly. 

 

"That shouldn't sound exciting but it certainly has its appeal," Cassian confessed, giving her one last kiss. "Now let's bake -- I mean, let _me_ bake -- something while you rant about one of your favourite movies or books."

 

Nesta's mouth was ajar. "Seriously? Because you know that one I get started, I won't stop."

 

Cassian grinned while he took out the ingredients. "You sure know how to get a guy's attention, sweetheart. Now get started or help me with cracking these eggs."

 

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 

 

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning and Nesta could barely keep her eyes open. 

 

Cassian, on the other hand, reminded her of a little kid who found the secret stash of sugar and finished it in less than 5 minutes, then chugged at least 3 coffees. He had way too much energy for this late hour.

 

They were on the couch, watching an action movie that peaked Nesta's interest until the weariness kicked in. Less than an hour in, she was already leaning her head on Cassian's shoulder and was moments away from falling asleep.

 

He must've thought she had already fallen asleep, because when he so carefully draped a blanket over her and kissed her forehead, he did his best not to move around too much. 

 

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Nesta Archeron. And I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone, less alone you. I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

 

It was hard to keep the smile that bloomed on Nesta's face. She nuzzled into him, into his warmth, and pressed a kiss to his neck. His whole body went taut.

 

"Good. 'Cause I never want to leave."

 

Cassian's chuckle was like a symphony to her ears, and when he shut off the TV and pulled her over him, nestling her in his arms, Nesta understood why some people thought that their lovers feel like home -- it's where you feel safest, and therefore, you expose your inner self without any fear or shame.

He was her long-awaited home.

 

 

 


End file.
